


The Power of a God

by ErrorStudios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All my homies hate rp/Dream, Angst, Aren't you tired of being nice?, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dont you just want to go apeshit, Fuck rp/Dream, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Immortal Phil Watson, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Oneshot, Technoblade is the Blood God, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), how is that not a tag?, maybe happy ending???, maybe more? - Freeform, no ships, this is cry time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorStudios/pseuds/ErrorStudios
Summary: It had been months since Techno had holed himself up in his little cabin in the north. He closed himself off from all contact after Phil had died. Phil was Technoblade’s best friend, so everyone let him grieve. Everyone knew that both the deaths of Tommy and Wilbur had hit him hard, they saw him as a brother. And he saw them as the same in return. For he would do anything for the son of Phil and the kid that stuck to them like glue.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The Power of a God

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, I just wanted to write techno chopping off his long hair after losing, how did it end up into this

It had been months since Techno had holed himself up in his little cabin in the north. He closed himself off from all contact after Phil had died. Phil was Technoblade’s best friend, so everyone let him grieve. Everyone knew that both the deaths of Tommy and Wilbur had hit him hard, they saw him as a brother. And he saw them as the same in return. For he would do anything for the son of Phil and the kid that stuck to them like glue. 

It was sudden when he tried to break Dream out of prison. The whole SMP knew that it was for the rumored book with powers of bringing people back from the dead. There were no casualties and few lives lost. All being Sam’s own. He was blown to bits twice. One from the fireworks, another from a wither. The only thing stopping him from taking Sam’s own last life was Ranboo. He appeared from nowhere, begging Techno to stop, with the Orphan Obliterator inches away from his neck. 

“Come on Sam! Just, just let me keep the crown, ya know that it’s useless anyway. What am I gonna do with it? Kill Dream myself?” 

That led The Blade to be arrested for the attempted escape of Dream. He was being shoved down the halls of Blackstone and obsidian.

“Quite possibly, yes.”

Techno knew it was useless to negotiate with Sam. He scowled with the taste of anger in his mouth. He could feel the voices becoming antsy without it. Phil gave him the crown. It helped control the voices. They began to chant, but not for blood.

You lost  
L  
E  
L  
You weren’t strong enough to save Phil  
L  
L  
L  
L

“Alright, alright, Sam, may I ask for a favor instead of a phone call? If that is even how this works?” The Blade asked.

“What?” The Warden said with an exasperated tone. The Blade could tell that it would be useless to tell him the question but it wouldn’t hurt to try right?

“Could I borrow a knife?” Sam opened his mouth to deny the request but The Blade quickly spoke over him, “Only for a second, and I promise that I won’t kill you. Ranboo would cry then, and he has deep enough tear scars as it is, just give me the knife nerd.”

“No,” The Blade expected this.

“Then instead, you hold the knife. You cut my hair. Give me this Sam. I lost to you, and that means I need to cut my hair. I let my emotions get in the way of killing you, and they still do. So I lost. Cut my hair and show that you were the one to defeat The Blade after 500 years. Do it Perseus. Show that you are the one that slayed the all-powerful Medusa.”

The Blade spun wonderfully, which would have made a quite nice swish with his cape, but all that was there were the horrid orange jumpsuits of the prison, with the number 002 written on a small sewn badge.

Sam handed him a small knife, which obviously couldn’t do more than what he was asking for. Dull enough that it probably couldn’t even cut skin.

he put his handcuffed hands to the back of his head, knife in one hand, the other holding his bright pink hair.

The cut was swift, but only cut chunks off. Hacking at the other edges, and once that was done moving to the shitty bangs. Giving himself a jagged cut.

He managed to keep most of the hair in one hand. Strands of neon hair falling slowly to the floor

“Hey, ya got a ribbon or something?”

“Yes,” Sam said as he handed him a green ribbon. Not his color but it will do.

The Blade tied his own cut-off hair with his mouth and right hand. When he was done, he handed it to Sam. Who took it with a wary, and confused look.

“I’m sure you’ll want to keep it. Just like the others.”

Sam knew that it was an old tradition to keep the hair of those they conquered, he was sure, but it was one The Blade has followed since childhood.

The Blade kept walking through the hallways almost leaving behind a stunned Warden. 

“You will be staying with Dream until the second main cell is completed. Please don’t kill him, and don’t let him kill you,” Sam said in a somber voice.

And so they went through the whole song and dance of going to Dreams cell.

When the lava finally lowered, The Blade could see the near light in his eyes. He hadn’t had a visitor since he killed… Theseus.

BLOOD  
KILL HIM  
KILL DREAM  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
KILL  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE  
KILL  
BLOOD

The Blade hit his head with his hand. The voices getting loud. And rightfully so. It was going to be like this for a whole week, wasn’t it? He may lose control of the voices and wake to only see the burning corpse of Dream.

Good.

The bridge delivered him across the animated lava. 

He stared Dream in the eyes of the mask while the bridge retreated and the lava returned to its cascading state. The two stood in that trance until Dream looked away from him. 

The Blade took to sitting next to the lava, across from Dream. 

“How are you?” he heard near the chest.

“Shitty, you?”

“Hah! Couldn’t have said it better myself. How is Phil?”

The Blade froze. Breathing paused to a near stop, in keeping the emotions locked away where he said they would die with him. Too bad that Technoblade never dies.

“Dead,” he replied after what felt like years of silence.

“How did the fucking old geezer die. Bet he died to a baby zombie just like how you always feared.”

The Blade knew that Dream was just playing, trying to rile him up, but the voices in his head didn’t care. They loved Phil with a burning passion. The Blade and them would burn the whole world just for Philza, just to see him happy.

KILL HIM  
HE INSULTED DADZA  
KILL  
BLOOD  
BLOOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
KILL HIM  
DRINK HIS BLOOD  
For you Phil, the world  
KILL HIM  
BLOOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

“Did you know that I hear voices, Dream?”

“What? No?”

“Did you know that when Ghostbur left for good, I could hear his voice along with the others Dream?”

Dream stayed silent. A good choice.

“Did you know, that when Tommy died, I heard his voice too? The second he died, just like that. Another screamin’ voice in my head? When I heard it I thought I was hearin’ things, ya know? Not that I wasn’ already. So I went to everyone, and they all said that he was currently in prison with you? The news of his death hadn’ reached anyone, so I thought that he was likely visitin’ and that Sam would keep him safe. Did you know that Ranboo never told me, that he thought that Phil and I wouldn't care? Which is fair enough, but that’s kinda a jackass move. To not tell his own friends that he was dead. Sure he was a fucking raccoon living in my floorboards, but Phil cared about him, and that was enough for me.”

Dream spoke up, “Techno,-”

“Oh, come off it Dream, isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what you desired King Minos? For The Blade to come to your rescue without the use of your favor?! Well, guess what Dream, you may have claimed to be unkillable, to be a God, but just know, you aren’t a God, just a mortal looking up to the sun.”

“I think you speak even more than my last visit,” Dream said in a near whisper.

“YOU AREN’T A GOD BECAUSE YOU KILL ONE OR TWO MEN! YOU BECOME A GOD BY KILLING MILLIONS!" It was too late, the voices took over, "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW WE KNOW DREAM?! BECAUSE WE ARE THE BLOOD GOD.”

During his speech, The Blood God crept closer to Dream cornering him. Until Dream started choking out of nowhere. Mask falling down to make the loud thunk of wood. Red running down his mouth, blood mixing with tears. Once his lungs grabbed onto air again, he began to talk.

“You need me, Blade, you need me... to revive Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil.”

“We don’t need you. What made you think that? We can do it ourselves.”

Dream’s body thudded to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Chat pulled the still-warm body to the lava, burning it. Good riddance.

Back in the snow, in a small house bridging off Techno’s own, was the sprouting of ash black wings, above the spawn point. An achievement could be seen on their own personal communicator. 

Post mortem, it said.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in a haze at 12 am, but here.
> 
> also hot takes but  
> Philza: Daedalus  
> Wilbur: Icarus  
> Tommy: Theseus  
> Techno: Minotaur


End file.
